


Slumber parties and other firsts

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The great tumblr offload, Written after Orisa's announcement, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Orisa settles in to the watchpoint.





	Slumber parties and other firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shifting a crap ton of my works from tumblr over to here in case my blog is deleted. This is one I wrote after Orisa was announced. I love my centaur robot.

Watchpoint Gibraltar was not made for someone like Orisa. The corridors were cramped and narrow, just big enough for her to maneuver her bulk through them as she made her way about her patrols. Technically, she wasn't on the watch roster tonight, but she liked doing it anyway. Being on the alert for danger.

Keeping people safe.

A sudden burst of noise from a nearby room caught her sensors, and she changed course, making her way to the door. It sounded like...laughter? Maybe? She wasn't sure, still new to this world and it's many different rules. Her protocol suggested she knock gently on the door and inquire if all residents within were safe. Right, go through the steps, curl fist in a non threatening manner-

Hydraulics hissed softly in the corridor.

-Raise arm carefully-

The hissing changed tone.

-Rap gently with a force of 9000 Newtons **no wait, 90-!**

**CRASH.**

The door fell off its hinges and Orisa found herself the subject of a number of shocked stares. The room was full of women, lounging around on pillows and mattresses. They had been applying pigments to each others faces for some reason when Orisa had knocked, and the lithe runner she recognized as Tracer from the earlier introduction now had a line of black shooting up to her forehead where the redheads hand had slipped in shock.

She vented steam in embarrassment.

“Please accept my forgiveness. I only meant to knock. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

The shocked atmosphere relaxed, and there were even a few giggles. Tracer wiped the pigment off her face and smiled.

“No harm done, luv! Well, except to the door I mean.”

A tall olive skinned woman waved a hand. A very aesthetically pleasing tattoo swirled under one eye.

“I can fix that in the morning, no problem.”

“May I ask what is happening here?”

The young woman designated as “Hana” shoved a hand in a bowl of chips and grinned.

“Girls night! You should join!”

There was a sudden chorus of assent as Orisa nervously tried to wave it away.

“I have my duties to attend to-”

“Oh come on, have some fun! Just because you're an omnic doesn't mean you can't-”

“Absolutely not.”

Heads turned. A pink haired, powerfully built woman stared at Orisa with a look that made her hydraulics tremble, a look of purest hate and contempt.

“Oh come on, Zarya! Girls night is for all girls, you said! She won't hurt anyone!”

“Harming innocents is simply not in my programmed directives.” Orisa stated calmly.

Zarya glared and drew a massive cannon out from under a nearby bed, but made no other objections. Orisa considered her options. Technically, as of this moment she had no duties. But surely ensuring good team cohesion was a duty in its own right? A memory of her creators face floated in her memory banks.

_“It's OK to have some fun once in a while, Orisa!”_

Fun. Alright. She would decipher the meaning of “fun.”

“Very well. I will join this “girls night.”.

As the others cheered, she squeezed her way carefully through the door frame and balanced the door neatly on its hinges. A round of quick introductions was made. Along with Tracer, Hana and the still sulking Zarya, there was also Emily, Angela, Pharah, Ana, Satya, Mei and Sombra. There was general mumbling that a woman named Amelie had declined to attend.

“Alright. So please explain to me how this “girls night” is supposed to function. I presume it is a team building exercise, yes?”

Emily shrugged.

“Ssssort of? Mostly it's just an excuse to hang out with friends, do make up, watch movies, maybe eat stuff that isn't good for you.”

“If it isn't the correct fuel for you, you should not consume it.”

“Sometimes humans like eating stuff that's bad for them.”

Angela smiled and gave Orisa a friendly pat.

“As Overwatch's medical adviser, the human body can happily withstand the odd “sometimes food”.”

“I see.” Another new piece of information. 

“Will Efi be joining us? She's welcome to.” Mei asked.

“I have been firmly informed by her mother that for the duration of Efi's time here I am her temporary guardian, and as such am to maintain her strict 2100 hour bedtime.”

“Ah well. Please, take a seat! No need to stand to attention here.”

She chose a relatively clear area of floor and sat, carefully arranging her four rear supports as she took the weight off.

“Very well then. I am ready to Girls night.”

…

“With your colour scheme, I think green nail polish suits better.”

“I do not have nails, Ms Vaswani.”

“I'll work something out, don't worry. Just place your foot here.”

She maneuvered her left front leg onto the pillow and it split under her weight, disgorging feathers everywhere.

“Apologies.”

“Oh well. We'll have to try another way...”

…

“I do not understand. Why do you watch this film if it only makes you cry? And surely this woman does not need to be upset. Logically, her reaction should be of joy. The man has stated they no longer need to be tied down by the societal bond designated a “relationship”. She is free to choose another if she desires.”

“Sssh!”

…

“Gossip is crude and unnecessary. But I do confess some curiosity as to the incident in the meal room yesterday. Please continue.”

…

“What is the appeal of this dish? It looks as if a perfectly good meal was stamped flat by a rhino. I just don't understand this Pizza.”

…

“I did offer warning the pillowfight was a mistake. Does Ms Sombra need to be escorted to the medical bay?”

…

Orisa woke from sleep mode with a start, shaking her head like a rising wildebeest as her systems shuddered online. She blinked her optic sensors and looked around. Something had woken her, a vague noise. 

Her sensors indicated she should remain stationary. A large proportion of the women in the room were huddled around her, Orisa's body naturally warm as her processors worked. Hana had even draped herself over her back, like the cats that lived their own little lives on Numbani streets. Pharah and Mercy cuddled each other between her front legs.

She caught the source of the noise and looked up. Zarya stroked her cannon and glared.

_Set volume levels to minimum._

“Is everything alright, Ms Zaryanova?”

“I do not trust you, robot. I have spent my whole life fighting your kind.Why should I?”

“I do not know the correct things to say, but I truly regret any suffering you have had to endure. My entire purpose is to protect the innocent.”

“How do I know you won't turn on us? You won't get hacked?”

“I trust my creator.” Orisa said calmly. Efi could do no wrong in her eyes. 

Zarya looked her up and down, sitting quietly in the center of the huddle. Hana started to slip, and Orisa carefully adjusted her. The young woman mumbled something before settling. 

Orisa wasn't good with faces yet, but she could see a certain tenseness ease in the woman's steely eyes.

“Hmm...I will give you the benefit of the doubt, robot. You cannot understand how much it took for me to make that decision. I will trust you for now. But know this. If I see you become dangerous, I will personally put you down. Do we have an understanding?”

“You have made yourself perfectly clear. I hope we can work well together in future missions.”

Zarya simply grunted.

“Goodnight, robot.”

She pulled a comforter over herself, remaining on the opposite end of the room. Orisa observed the clear set of boundaries this indicated, and made a note. Soon the pink haired woman's snores shook the room.

It was...odd, sitting there, surrounded by people. A nice odd, a new feeling she had no name for. Comfortable. Accepted. Not just the knowledge she had to protect them, but the knowledge that these people would do the same for her. She mulled the question over, even as she went through procedures for sleep mode. Just as black took her, understanding of the new feeling dawned, and she rumbled with content as she dropped off.

Belonging.


End file.
